


Everything turned into a mess when you left

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Drug Use, Eliza only has 3 children here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: Every person wants to have everything they want in their lives, a high paying job, a perfect family, a loving husband, and kind children. But what if everything you wanted disappears?





	Everything turned into a mess when you left

“You’re Fired!”

 

“I’m leaving you, and I’m taking the children with me.”

 

“We should break up.”

 

“You’re never going to step foot in this house ever again!”

 

Those words are heartbreaking to hear from your boss, husband,your side chick who left you for her ex abusive boyfriend, and your own parents. Take me for example, I have the best high paying job, I have a loving husband, and kindest children that I raised well, everything was alright for me and my family… Until the time that I lost my job, my husband filed a divorce taking the children with him, and my side chick that I am hiding from my husband for years is now back with her abusive boyfriend. My parents and sisters cut all ties with me along with my Husband’s friends and co-workers, I became depressed, I got addicted to drugs, started smoking cigarettes, becoming an alcoholic, and I started sleeping with different people, I don’t care if its a guy or a girl. Sex is still sex.

 

Now I live in a small apartment in brooklyn, jobless, with a minimum amount of money struggling to pay shit.

 

Now you might ask… How did I ended up in this situation I am currently in.


End file.
